


Sonder

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: There are new pictures on the glass board every day. Each of them represents a person who they'll never truly know, and whose life they might never have been aware of if it wasn't because it's about to have a brush with death.





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another drawing! This one took me a couple days instead of a couple of hours, but it's still tiny..sorry. But it was nice to do something more like what I used to where I tried to make it more detailed and realistic and not leave it quite as messy. It was a drawing I had started before but didn't do much and then a couple days ago I started it again and decided to play more with the colors so I'm glad I did that. 
> 
> I was going to just upload the drawing but then I was like "not enough slash" so I literally just wrote a random drabble so I could make it somwhat slashy lol  
> 

There are new pictures on the glass board every day. Each of them represents a person who they'll never truly know, and whose life they might never have been aware of if it wasn't because it's about to have a brush with death. On either side of the coin, victim or perpetrator, all these numbers, these random people, have lives as complex and full as anyone else's. Not all of them might be eccentric billionaires, genius hackers, former CIA agents, or generally mysterious people, but each of them has a story as enthralling and infinitely intricate as the cracks running along the glass. 

It was this realization, along with their shared sense of justice and duty, which drove John and Harold to do what they did. 

Anyone with the resources and the motivation could have taken it upon themselves to run operations in the shadows and save individuals in danger. But few people, John thought, would have committed to their job quite like they do. From what he learned in his former life, few people would have made it their purpose. Few people would have devoted themselves entirely to this hopeless cause. And few people would have given it all not only to the mission, but to their partner as well. 

What started out as a tentative agreement and occasional cat and mouse chase between him and Finch has evolved somewhere along the line. It’s still a chase, but now it’s more of a game they play; like they’re dancing around each other just waiting for someone to make a bolder move. They still don’t know all the details of each other’s story—or at least John hopes Harold doesn’t really know exactly everything about him—and they probably never will. But he’s realized that they don’t have to. 

For him, spending his days with Harold is more than enough. Having pastries with him in the mornings, saving lives during the day, having take out for dinner, going out to the movies when the machine gives them a break, staying in when it doesn’t, walking in the park together with Bear, all of it are fragments of a strange but ultimately happy life. It’s much more than he thought he could ever have. 

They stand a little closer each day, let their infrequent touches linger a little longer each time, and John knows they don’t have forever to keep up their careful and hesitant dance. 

Sooner or later, Finch had said when they first met, they’ll both probably wind up dead. He still believes that, deep down, but John will do everything in his power to save his partner from that fate. Because while everyone is relevant to someone, no one is more relevant to him than Harold. 

All he has, he owes to the man beside him; and the purpose he’s been given, the partnership they’ve built, is one he intends to uphold and cherish until his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is just a bunch of kinda random stuff I wrote at 1am but took me hours to finish because I had a headache. But I persevered and here it is. I think it's basically John's mental wedding vows.
> 
> To be honest looking back on it it's not very slashy, but it could be read that way.. Or you know, just be seen as canon.


End file.
